Without You
by LoneGiant
Summary: Dr Claire Hastings and Dr Spencer Reid encounter a few weeks ago. What happens they meet again? Will a romance form out of bad events or is the romance destined for disaster? Spencer Reid/OC


**Hello, this my first proper story, I have written other stories before but the majority of them were pretty rubbish in my opinion, so I have deleted them and decided to start afresh! Okay so this story is going to start at the start of season 6 and I plan to ****incorp****or****ate**** the characters from Greys Anatomy, along with my OC into the hospital that Hotch was sent to in season 5. So I hope to enjoy the story, please rate and review!**

It had been a quiet morning in the hospital, well that was until a gunman decided that he would shot up the hospital, I couldn't believe that someone could be so selfish that they would actually decide to come and wreck havoc in a place that havoc and chaos was caused almost daily**. **But the thought of being shot wasn't what had her scared, it was the screams of her fellow doctors and patients that had echoed down the hallways of the hospital that had scared her the most, the thought that people had gone to the hospital to be saved and cured, but in the end might never end up going home, or the doctors who saved people on a daily basis and were unable to save themselves.

It had been atleast two hours since the gunman had entered the hospital and nearly an hour and a half since I had hid myself in a supply closet on the third floor, and waited for help to come, but it still hasn't came. As I stood up from the bucket that I had been sitting on for the past hour, after I had finished pacing, I heard the faint sound of groaning coming from down the hall, as I pulled open the wooden door, cringing slightly when it creaked, I saw one of friends, Alex Karev, lying on the stark white floor and a pool of bright red blood surrounding him.

I quickly took a deep breath and then left the safety of my supply closet, swiftly making my way down the hallway towards Alex. As I reached Alex, I dropped to my knees- ignoring the twinge of pain- and checked for his pulse, it was faint but it was still there, I breathed a sigh of relief, I wasn't going to lose anymore of my friends, after George dying and Izzie leaving I don't think I would be able to cope. Seeing that Alex has either passed out from the blood loss or the pain I decide that now would be the best time to move him, before he had to go through anymore pain.

Dragging Alex along towards one of the empty rooms, I struggled to left him up onto the bed, I mean Alex weighed a fair bit more than I was used to lifting and now that he was a dead weight, he was even heavier. After minutes of groaning and panting and trying not to injure him anymore than he already was, he was finally up on the bed. Swiftly moving around the room picking up the supplies that I could use to stabilize Alex without having to perform surgery on him, thing likes gauze, bandages, antiseptic wipes and a small suture kit. Making my way back over to Alex I was startled by a voice that echoed down the hallway, I started to panic if it was the gunman we were both dead, but it wasn't the gunman voice that I heard, it would turn out to be my saviour.

"FBI, call out" the unknown voice was closer now, but for the moment I continued to ignore it, I had to stop the bleeding on Alex's wound, quickly cleaning around the wounded area with the antiseptic wipes, I was able to gain a better view of the wound, it wasn't a through and through and I had no equipment to pull the bullet out, it would have to wait until he was able to go into surgery. As I was placing the bandages onto the wound in an attempt to slow down the bleeding, and wrapping the gauze around the multiple bandages and tapping it down with the medical tape that I had found, and it was after that the door opened.

Looking up Alex's still unconscious body, I saw that man around my age had now entered the room. He was wearing an FBI vest and an unusual choice of footwear for an agent, converse, I laughed internally at that as I wore the same type of shoes everyday to work. But now was not a time to be thinking about the cute agents shoes, as still had his gun pointed out directly infront of him and eyeing my up and down like I was the gunman. After what felt like several minutes-_but in reality was several seconds-_ of staring at each other, neither of us wanting to back down first, Alex brought us out of the silence, with a loud gasp that made be spring back into doctor mode, and infatuated teenage girl mode.

"Alex? I need you to calm down okay? I know it hurts but all the moving around is going to make it worse" I told him in soothing voice, that I had used on him before when Izzie had the divorce papers sent to him. He looked up at me, the pain evident in his eyes, and I felt my heartbreak for him, he had been through so much in the past years, George dying, Izzie's cancer and leaving, and I just don't know how much more the man could take.

It was then that a muttering a "Izzie" filled the room, it was devastating that after everything that Izzie had put him through he still thought about her in his time of need. It didn't last long though, as he soon passed out again from the pain. Taking a deep breath, I turned back around to face the agent, who was now muttering into a walkie talkie that was attached to his vest, as I was studying the man who seemed to interest me so much I saw a look of relief pass over his face, with a swift "okay" he ended the conversation, and turned to face me.

"We've got the gunman, people will be up soon to take him to another hospital" the man told in a voice that was like velvet and made my heart skip a beat, but also the feeling of relief that passed through my body at the fact that we were safe and Alex would be getting the help that he needed soon.

"Thank you, I'm Claire by the way" I told the man, as I gave him a nod of my head, I mean I couldn't exactly shake his hand as mine was covered in blood, and would mostly make the man think I had few screws loose. He looked at me funny, as if I had told him my most personal secret, I secretly wondered if that was how he looked at all the women who he helped, but I quickly put that thought out of my head, even though I barely knew the man I could tell he was not like other men.

"Its my job to help people, even though technically I did nothing to help you or your patient, you did that all yourself. Anyway I'm Dr Spencer Reid"

**Thank you for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Rate and Review please!**


End file.
